Kätzchen
by Veronique Roux
Summary: Kitty and Kurt together as friends, as lovers, and so on. A series of Kurtty one shots.
1. Spring Cleaning

hey guys(:

so, this title is most likely totally overused, but I'm too new to this fandom to really be sure, so I'm just going to use it.

this is a collection of Kurtty oneshots. some of these ideas have probably been used before, I have quite a few laid out, but i'm not too sure. I honestly didn't intentionally take anyone else's ideas, and I hope that I didn't do it at all.

Some will be fluff, some angst, etc. Any submissions will most likely show up in here somewhere down the line :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_Spring Cleaning_

It was difficult to concentrate on anything else. One foot on the top of a lamp, the other being put to use dusting, both of his two-fingered hands, holding long-handled feather dusters, working away at the spider webs in the corners. His tail was looped around the handle of a broom, taking care of the floor around the table.

Kitty's fingers were loosely wrapped around the handle of the mop, tilting her head in wonder to follow her friends movements. She still had to wax the floor, though she wasn't sure why, because it'd be ruined by the end of the day. She had her earbuds in, hair up in a messy bun, no jewelry, and the crappiest clothes she owned on. She had prepared for this much-dreaded day well. But now, the kitchen's white tiles were forgotten, because Kurt was leaping around on the ceiling like a freaking monkey.

He was like a...a god of housework. Hanging off of the chandelier now, he was arched up irregularly to reach the far wall with his feet. Something in the back of her mind wondered what the muscles that could do that looked like.

One impossible-looking backflip later, he was standing less than a foot in front of her, beaming. "All done! Vhat next?"

She started to grin. "Hey, would you mind, like, waxing the floor?"

* * *

The kitchen was the picture of immaculacy by the time lunch rolled around. As she'd anticipated, the floor wound up dirty and scuffed again as the huge group of teenagers shuffled in and out. Kurt winced every time anyone took a step, so he was pretty much stuck in perpetual misery.

Swallowing a chuckle, she put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, you don't have to watch this. The pool is still totally gross."

Nodding silently, he allowed her to lead him out of the kitchen. "We have to, like, go get changed if we're gonna really clean it. And Bobby will be totally on our asses if we don't. Meet you down there?"

He grinned at that. "I bet I'll be ready faster zan you."

"Oh, I doubt that." Now determined to just get to her room faster, she phased through a wall and started up the stairs. A pair of hands closed on her shoulders.

"Ve might as Vell make zis fair." She heard the familiar _bamf_ and suddenly she was just outside her room. "Beeil dich, Kätzchen," he smirked as he disappeared once more. (Hurry up, Kitten)

Wasting no time, she jumped forward to phase through her door, but forgot one little detail and wound up slamming face-first into the offending wooden panel and falling flat on her ass. Blushing as she heard laughter coming from down the hall, she shoved it open, already stripping off her shirt.

Once she got her bikini top on, she started to pull her pants down hastily, and without fully taking them off, began to tear her closet apart looking for the bottom. She spied the purple material and grabbed it, glancing up to notice that she'd forgotten another little thing.

Her door was hanging wide open, and Evan was standing outside, frozen mid-step, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes over-wide.

With a strangled screech of, "EVAN!", a well-aimed dictionary knocked the door closed. Her cheeks were nearing burgundy as she pulled on the bikini bottom, and, now changed, glanced out the window to see if Kurt was outside yet. She hoped that her friend would at least have the decency to not teleport straight to the poolside. To her horror, he was already heading out the front door.

She phased through the floor until she reached the second level, and a burst of desperation hit her. Kurt was at least a third of the way to the pool.

With an unwise but heroic running jump, she phased through the window, and slapped her feet on the ground for a moment before she actually made contact to help dispel the shock that would hit from jumping to the ground from that high up. Angling herself in mid-air, she dipped her head and tucked her arm in and went into a shoulder roll, and wound up standing up. Before the rush could catch up with her, she took off at a run, sprinting fast enough that the overconfident Nightcrawler soon found her gaining on him.

They reached the pool neck-and-neck. Kurt was starting to draw ahead, and she lunged forward, pouncing on him with such skill that her namesake (or, well, nickname-sake) would be proud.

Unfortunately, that also sent them careening into the pool.

The surfaced moments after them, and heard the tail end of Kurt's declaration. "-ON!"

She tread water easily, scowling at him. "What was that?"

"I von! I totally VON!"

"What? In what way did you win?"

He grinned proudly, fangs flashing grandly. "You were on my back. I was in front of you. That means I got here first!"

"You totally didn't! I could've gotten here but I jumped at you instead of the water. I didn't want to get wet yet."

Kurt ignored her protests and replied with a smirk, "That's what she said."

She jabbed his arm, glaring, but broke out into a smile. The jump was starting to really hit her. She groaned. "I'm gonna get out. I'm getting dizzy."

Kurt followed her out of the pool. She lifted herself up on the edge, waiting for her brain to settle. Well, that's what it felt like.

As soon as the moment passed, she looked up with a grin. "Did you see me jump? I went, like, ten yards out that window. It was awesome!"

His concerned expression melted into a relieved grin. He ruffled her hair. "You're insane, Kätzchen."

She shoved him. "Oh, you love me."

He laughed, pulling her into a one-armed hug, carefully ignoring a frequently smothered voice in the back of his head. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Because she has no idea.


	2. Spiders

hey :D

I guess I'm just overexcited lol new story and all, but yes, this is at least being started in the same day as I published this

so, the prompt here...is spiders D: the time line will jump around somewhat, but they're still not dating. Kitty's just being super touchy-feely in the beginning her because she's terrified

also, I realize I'm not that good at typing out Kurt's accent, please bear with me on it, with any luck, I'll get better. also, these are practically drabbles, so hopefully, they'll be longer in the future. We'll see.

not much else to say...

Enjoy!

* * *

_Spiders_

Kurt was rudely awoken at close to four in the morning by an earsplitting, bloodcurdling scream.

Agitated voices filled the mansion. Kurt, by now, was wide awake, hesitantly sticking his head out of his door.

A little ways down the hall, Kitty Pryde's door slammed wide open, and she raced out, screaming bloody murder.

"KURT! KURT! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! KILL THEM, PLEASE, KILL THEM, SOMEONE!"

She barreled into him, twining her arms around his neck. Confused, he pulled her into a hug, murmuring reassurances into her ear. He waved impatiently at all the watching teens. "Nozzing to see here! Go back to bed!"

"Kitty? Kitty, vhat's wrong? Vhat happened?"

She was shaking like a leaf, her breathing coming in irregular gasps, heart beat jumpy and erratic. "It was...I woke up and...they were just _everywhere_, they were _touching me, _and crawling on my and there was one _on my face_! I hate them so much!" She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He hoped she wouldn't cry or something like that.

"Vhat vos everyvhere?", he asked softly. At this point, he was assuming it was just a nightmare. You know, hopefully.

"_Spiders! _An egg, it hatched in my room or something!" Suddenly, she had his hands in a death grip. "Please don't make me go back in there. I'll sleep on the floor. Or in the bathtub or something, _please_, I can't go back in there."

"Kitty, it vos probably just a dream! C'mon, let's go back to your room. I vill prove it."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "They're real. You really don't want to go in there. I'm not freaking myself out, Kurt, they're _there_."

"Vell, let's go see."

She scowled, a little hurt that he didn't believe her. "Fine, let's go."

Kurt was only slightly apprehensive as he pushed her door open.

He really had been sure that it was nothing. He'd known Kitty to have some pretty vivid dreams, so it wouldn't have been all that long of a shot if she'd dreamt up a few dozen baby spiders, covered herself with them, and woken up screaming.

So it was an unpleasant surprise, but a surprise all the same, when he flipped the light on to find what looked like...like _hundreds_ of tiny, eight-legged black dots squirming around on the walls, the floor, the bed, the windowsill, _everywhere._

He slammed the door shut and turned around, wrapping his friend in a tight hug. "You poor zing..."

Kitty laughed, and something in Kurt's mind roared it's triumph. "I told you so, didn't I?", she said with a smirk.

"No von vith a heart vould make you go back in zere."

"Spiders scare the living crap out of me..."

"Vould you say zey are your _vorst _fear?", he asked slyly.

Watching him cautiously, she nodded.

He chuckled. "Ladies and gentleman, Wolverine's star pupil... Having faced down Sentinels, Magneto, ze Brozzerhood, Apocalypse, and more, she can safely say her vorst fear is...spiders." He laughed. "So lame, Kitty. It just ruined the whole sentence."

She smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up, Kurt."

As they reached his room, she left for a moment to grab a blanket and pillow from the hall closet, and then began to situate herself on the floor. Kurt sighed.

"Kätzchen, don't be ridiculous, I von't let you sleep on ze floor. Zis bed is bigger than us times five, I don't zink zere vill be a problem vith us both being on it."

She looked at him doubtfully. "But if someone comes in to get us up-"

"Zan ve vill have to already be avake. Loosen up, it's no big deal." Even as he spoke, his heart was starting to beat a little erratically. He wasn't sure why.

She hesitated, then smiled slightly. "Alright, then." Kitty crawled up onto the bed, yawning. She pulled the blanket over her, turning onto her stomach, facing away from him. "G'night, Fuzzy," she bade him, already a good three-quarters of the way asleep.

Kurt chuckled quietly to himself as he, too, pulled the blanket on. _She's adorable when she's tired, _he thinks, _a__nd the rest of the time, too._

* * *

Little did the two young mutants know, both of them moved around in their sleep quite a bit more than they realized. So, at 8 am, when Scott opened the door to wake them for breakfast, only to find the pair curled together in the center of the mattress. He smiled slightly, pulling out his phone. He may be, as Kitty oh-so-fondly called him, Captain Tight-Ass, but that didn't mean that this wasn't some of the best blackmail that he'd come across in a while.

Kitty wound up having to stay in Kurt's room for a full week, not that she minded. Those spiders? Yeah, a black widow had about four, maybe five dozen poisonous babies in her walls. It's difficult to get rid of what you can't see, so Kitty wouldn't be back in there for a little while. Had to be thorough, you know.

Again, not that she minded.


	3. Closets

hey guys(: so here's number 3

i mentioned that it would skip around somewhat? well, this is what I was talking about. in this one, Kurt and Kitty are dating, but no one really knows yet...and so is a certain other couple...;)

thanks to the people who reviewed(: you guys are amazing

this ends kind of cheesily. oh, that's not a word. whatever, I'm just a badass like that.

this contains some Wolverine/Storm. Or Logan/Ororo, whichever you prefer :D

Enjoy!

* * *

They snuck back in through the front door at close to 11 pm. Kitty phased the both of them in through the back; Kurt's 'porting, subtle as it is, was too loud for them to risk Logan hearing it.

Kurt felt Kitty's arms twine around his neck just as they reached the top of the first staircase, and just as he turned to look at her quizzically, her lips pressed to his and he forgot what he was about to say because _holyshitshe'skissinghim_.

Painfully conscious that they're on the second floor, meaning that Bobby or Jubilee could walk out at any moment, they continue down the hall, never really parting for more than a second. His tail twines around her waist, pulling her even closer to him than seemed physically possible, but neither cared to dwell on it. As she felt her foot make contact with the first step, Kitty pulled away for a moment. "No, there, the..."

He pulls her back to him the moment he understands, and backs up, taking her with him, using his shoulder to push open the door to the supply closet.

There's one of these pesky little things on every floor. It's where they keep the things they just might need for everyone; the vacuum, dusters, window cleaners, extra paper towels and tissues, everything like that. The door is designed to look like just part of the wall, hardly even visible, so it pushed open with little difficulty.

The couple was understandably unconscious of their surroundings. Neither of them heard the startled gasp, the muffled exclamation, or the quiet _smack_ of someone putting their hand over someone else's mouth.

However, Kurt did notice when he backed into something that wasn't a mop, wasn't a broom, wasn't a wall. It was...alive.

For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

"_Kitty!_", he hissed suddenly.

Startled by the urgency of his tone, she rocked back on her heels, looking up to survey him with quizzical eyes. "What?"

"I touched...I touched somezing..."

She waved it off. "Probably just the wall," she replied with a shrug, starting to lean back in. He shook his head, gently pushing her back.

"No, it vos...it vosn't just a ze wall, it vos _varm_..."

There was a quiet cough, causing both teens to stiffen, and a gravelly voice said, "You touched _me_, Elf."

Then, with all the dignity he could muster (and that wasn't much), Logan walked out of the supply closet, Storm following a few steps behind him. Kitty's jaw dropped, and she struggled with words for a moment, but it was one of those rare moments when Kitty Pryde was speechless. Kurt leaned out the door.

"Ve didn't see you if you didn't see us!", he whisper-yelled after them.

Logan nodded his agreement, not turning his back. Storm caught up with him on the stairs.

"Well, I guess they finally got it together..."

He snorted. "I don't know who they thought they were fooling."

Back in the supply closet, the younger mutants were still standing in the exact positions they had been before.

After a long moment of silence, Kitty said quietly, "That totally killed my mood."

Kurt snorted. "No kidding. I'll take you back to your room..." He stepped back slightly to fully face her, but before he even touched her, he felt something...odd, to say the least, on the floor of the closet. Eyebrows coming together, he turned, looking down.

Sensing more than seeing him go stock-still, Kitty turned slightly. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

He whirled around so fast she nearly screamed, but the sound was lost in the sudden _bamf! _of Kurt teleporting the both of them to his room.

"What? What happened?", she asked, starting to get a little freaked out.

"I...I..." Kurt was shaking slightly, his golden eyes wide and horrified. He got a cup of water from the bathroom, but he could barely drink it; his hands were trembling too much.

Kitty sat him down on the bed, and then had to jump up slightly to sit next to him. This is what really concerned her. At any other moment, she knew her boyfriend (she had to pause for a moment to savor the word) would have cracked a short joke. He must have seen something...terrible.

She touched his arm soothingly. "Can...you talk yet?", she asked hesitantly.

His breathing was a little irregular. "Kätzchen...on ze floor of zat closet..."

Watching him expectantly, she gave him an encouraging smile.

"I saw...I saw..."

"What did you see?" She was becoming nearly frantic, with both curiosity and worry.

"Storm's...Höschen," he stuttered.

"Her what?"

"Kitty, it vos Storm's underpants!"

She stared at him for a long moment, processing his exclamation. Her eyebrows rose, she frowned, then she gave him an odd look, and started to laugh.

"Kurt...," she began fondly, "You're an idiot."

His look turned sheepish. "But I'm your idiot," he shot back with a fanged grin.

She looped her arms around his waist, smiling softly. "And you always will be."


End file.
